Doris Morgado
Doris Morgado is a Venezuelan actress. Biography Morgado was born on July 17, 1981, and while she was born in Caracas, Venezuela, Morgado and her family moved to Miami, Florida when she was 5 years old. Growing up, Morgado attended the Hialeah Senior High School, where she played varsity basketball, was the student body president, and even got to be prom queen. After graduating, Morgado enrolled at Florida International University, where she ran the 100 and 200 yard dash while she was studying there and eventually graduated with a Bachelor's degree in Elementary Education. After graduating, Morgado moved to Los Angeles to start a career in acting. Morgado got her first on-screen role in 2007, when she was cast as Leona Stevens in the short romantic-comedy Switch. Since then, Morgado has appeared in movies and TV shows such as Logan, Chicago Med, NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans, Blackhats, Acts of God, Snitch, America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back, Teen Wolf, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Morgado portrayed Desi Gutierrez, a woman who abducted and mutilated several different women, in the Season Thirteen episode "Dust and Bones". Filmography *Unkillable (2018) - Mary Washington *Criminal Minds - "Dust and Bones" (2017) TV episode - Desi Gutierrez *Chicago Med (2017) - Zulmira Céspedes *Noches con Platanito (2017) - Herself *Logan (2017) - Maria *The Scary Feeling (2017) - Tabitha Hernedez *Trouble Creek - 2 episodes (2017) - Peaches Greenland *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) - Bella Pearl *I Am Wrath (2016) - Rosa *Jane the Virgin (2016) - Estela *Colony (2016) - Lucia *Chippy (2016) - Jamie Carmona *Waste Paper (2015) - Desma Normal *Blackhats (2015) - Janelle Ortiz *America's Next Top Yogi (2015) - Jennifer SoLow Pez *Fear Files (2015) - Gisele Rodriguez *Flight Fright (2015) - Flight Attendant *The Cure (2014) - Maria Santos *The Class Analysis (2014) - Mexicana *The Rickey Smiley Show (2014) - Ciara *The Red Road - 2 episodes (2014) - Iana Morgan *What The?! (2014) - Sophia *Acts of God (2014) - Afghan Woman *Mystic Rising (2013) - Lua *Prognosis (2013) - Val *Slice 3 (2013) - Lieutenant Veronica Sanchez *Angry Insecure Men (2013) - Mari *2 Guns (2013) - Daisie *The Internship (2013) - Dry Cleaner Girl *Snitch (2013) - Female Guard *Bunny (2012) - Kim Lopez *For Better or Worse (2012) - Heather *NCIS (2012) - Andrea Aldridge *Forbidden (2012) - Karmen Price *Undocumented Executive (2012) - Rosa Gutierrez *Coma (2012) - Mrs. Sanchez *Teen Wolf (2012) - Reporter #1 *Where is Primer Green? (2012) - Sonita Lopez *Think Like a Man (2012) - Cindy (uncredited) *Salute the Sharks (2012) - Yumi *ATL: Above the Law (2011) - Manny *Callous (2011) - Maria Vargas *Slice (2011) - Lieutenant Veronica Sanchez *Slice 2 (2011) - Lieutenant Veronica Sanchez *It's Supernatural - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Wife/Nurse Rosemary Martinez *The A (2011) - Detective April Quinones *Hall Pass (2011) - Latino Woman # 1 *Words to Kill (2011) - Maria Rodriguez *Love Thy Enemy (2011) - Ellie *America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back - 3 episodes (2010) - Girlfriend/Bani Novelo/Patricia Valdez *Domestic Silence (2010) - Carmen *Preacher's Kid (2010) - Ms. Gomez (uncredited) *The Passage (2009) - Eve *Married Sex (2009) - Maria *Meet the Browns (2009) - Anita Ramirez *Army Wives - 2 episodes (2008-2009) - Lucia/Hospital Clerk *4 Minutes (2009) - Veronica *Last Call (2009) - Debra *Leapfrog (2009) - Alicia *Paper Boys (2009) - Gina *Frank's Dead (2009) - Simone *The Crime of Romance (2009) - Lelia *House of Payne (2008) - Elizabeth (uncredited) *Switch (2007) - Leona Stevens 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses Category:Stubs